Twisted
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: This is a one shot on Rosalie's thoughts on Bella. Please review!


A/N: ok, this is a one shot on Rosalie's thought on Bella, please review because I am not sure if I did this one accurately! Anyways I know that in Breaking Dawn Rosalie and Bella got closer, but I am going to pretend that Rosalie still really does not like Bella. Please review and I do not own any one or anything from Twilight!

We all have hard lives, I get that, I really do. Just because my life is not easy doesn't mean I get to be cruel or harsh. Everyone says I am vain and conceited but they don't understand. Edward reads my thoughts and he still doesn't understand. He thinks I am vain just like everyone else. He doesn't realize that my looks are the only things that keep alive, so to speak. He doesn't realize that this family and my looks are all I have, he doesn't realize that I **need** things to stay the way they are right now. I am finally starting to be ok! But no, why would Edward do something for his sister!?

I haven't always made the right decision. I am cruel sometimes and that is wrong, but I admit that! But Bella…… oh Bella. She is perfect, everyone loves her for no reason, no reason whatsoever! Bella is average looking, not brilliant, not……….. Just not!

I can deal with new people, I really can. But Bella just waltzed into our lives. She didn't ask for permission she just fell into the group. Edward fell in love with a human, I could have dealt with that. But I can't deal with her being obsessive and clingy! It's ironic that the one who can read minds can't see the true color's of his girlfriend.

Maybe I am being a bit harsh on Bella. And I am not trying to it's just so hard to describe what she did to get me mad. Everyone just thought that she was perfect. No one ever thought to second guess Bella. But everyone always second guess's me. Hating Bella was an impossible thing to do for everyone else! As much as I may hate Bella I love Edward as a brother. So I tried not to speak of my hate for her.

You know though, Edward never thanked me, he always glared at me asked me to be politer to Bella. Did he not realize I tried to be nice to Bella, that I didn't leave the room when she came, I put up with her whining about how much she loved Edward and how she wanted to be a vampire? I really began to hate Edward and Bella. Bad as that may sound it is true. What's worse is that Edward never realized it, he was too obsessed with his future wife. He never realized that I needed help. No one ever realized that. Bella was alive and she was willing to throw it away for love. I don't think she realizes what she is doing.

I am not being negative. I am finally getting out what I really think. Bella loves Edward right now. Edward loves Bella right now. Right now. Right now is not forever. I honestly think they will grow apart eventually. Part of the reason they love each other so much is that it was forbidden and dangerous. Now they are not forbidden to be together. The danger, it's gone now. The thing is after they go their separate ways Bella won't be able to go to a human because she will always be a vampire. I try to explain the truth to her, I think about it. But then Edward threatens me and tells me I better not do it.

Honestly, Jacob and I have much more in common than either of us care to admit. We both began to resent the girl and her husband. The only thing is everyone thought I was jealous of Bella. And I am slightly but no one realized that I also really just don't like her. They were and still are all blinded by her perfectness. They didn't ever think that maybe Bella wasn't an angel after all.

I helped Bella while she was pregnant and had Nessie. But that was just because I wanted the family to like me again, stupid as that sounds and I wanted to make sure the baby got to live. I don't want Bella to stay in the family, and I am almost positive that in a few decades that she will leave. I just hope that she doesn't take her daughter with her. That sounds selfish but it's the truth. I am finally, finally saying what I think without being reprimanded!

No one ever thought that maybe, just maybe Rosalie had a freaking heart and that Bella constantly stabbed it! What hurts the most it that no one realizes that Bella is a lot like me, she just doesn't show it yet. I am so insecure regardless that I pretend to be so much better than everyone else. Bella, she is insecure too, time will show this. I just think that it's funny in a twisted way that, Bella used Jake, hurt Edward, got Alice to like her more than me, almost caused a war between us and the Volturi but **I **am the bitch. The whole family will always see me as the bitch that doesn't like poor, innocent, precious, perfect Bella. Emmet loves me but even he can't understand why I don't love Bella as a sister. So, yeah you could say that I really do have reasons to hate Bella.


End file.
